To New Experiences!
by Evil Gal Pearl
Summary: A story about drugs, midnight walks, and the lack of hope.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Hedwig _universe, and I do not intend to make any money from it.

**Author's Note:** If you are planning to review, please see my profile first. Might save you some time.

**To New Experiences!**

"Yitzhak! Where are you, hon? I brought candy!" Hedwig proclaimed, laughing, breezing through the door of the motel room and not bothering to close it behind herself.

Yitzhak watched her warily from across the room, making no move to get up. Let her come to him, if she wanted to. Whatever she was talking about, the amused, almost mocking tone of her voice promised it wouldn't be pleasant.

It didn't look like she was going to make it all the way across the room. Swaying with each step, she changed course and headed for the nearer of the two beds, then tripped over nothing and went sprawling. Yitzhak stood up, alarmed, and hurried over to her. She was still half laughing as he helped her to her feet and guided her over to sit on the bed. Once she was settled, he quickly closed the door she had forgotten about and locked it.

"Come over here, hon. Come- come join me on the bed", she managed, and dissolved into laughter again. He hesitated, then went and sat down beside her.

"Are you drunk?" he asked cautiously. She wasn't, though. Hedwig got morose when she was drunk, not like this.

"Don't be such a buzzkill. Brought you a present. Wait a minute." She was pawing through her purse, and then she pulled out a small plastic bag about a quarter filled with white powder. Dropping it between them on the bed, she looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

Hedwig stared at him for a long moment, enough time that he started edging carefully away. Then she fell back on the bed, shrieking in hilarity.

Yitzhak got up and headed for the door. He could probably find Jacek or one of the others.

"Oh, fuck, don't be such a drama queen. Come here. I'll show you what it is." Then, with a hint of anger, "Come _here_, you ungrateful thing." Like she was calling a dog. Shoulders slumped, he obeyed, because if he left now she would remember it.

Hedwig took a mirror out of her bag and poured some of the powder onto it. Yitzhak watched dully as she made lines out of it. Then she took a rolled up dollar bill and handed it to him. Gesturing to the lines, she said, "Snort it."

Yitzhak briefly considered refusing, but she was looking at him contemptuously again. It was his least favorite of her expressions. So why the hell not? Tucking his dark hair behind his ears, he leaned down and snorted one of the lines.

It was intense. Yitzhak lay back on the bed, breathing rapidly. The room was spinning, and all he could hear was a muffled roar, like wind rushing past the windows of the van. Now would be a good time to go find the others. Yes, he definitely wanted Jacek. Lots to talk about, lots of really important, frightening things. Something had to be done about them before someone died or disappeared or was attacked or got arrested-

He sat up quickly. Whatever this stuff was, it was probably illegal. He cast a disbelieving glance at his companion. Didn't she know what would happen to her if she was caught? Then he realized he was looking at one of her wigs. She was gone.

"Hedwig?" he called, looking around the room. The door was open. She had left and he hadn't even noticed! Oh god, this was bad. They'd catch her, and he knew all too well what would happen if some homophobe found her like this. He had to find her first, and make her come back to the motel before her little "present" got them both killed.

He rushed out the door, barely noticing that he wasn't wearing shoes. No time, no time. He wanted to get the others. Shlatko would be more help in a fight than he could ever be. But there wasn't time. She could be dead right now! He took off running along a sidewalk littered with broken glass and beer cans.

Meanwhile, Hedwig was looking for a convenience store. She felt wired. She'd hoped Yitzhak would want to do something fun once he was high, but he had kind of zoned out. Rolling her eyes, she had settled in to wait for him to snap out of it. She felt like running a damn marathon, he should at least be up to talking. After about 45 seconds, she had decided this was taking too long and left. Now she was vaguely thinking about bringing him bagels or donuts or coffee. Very strong coffee. Frankly, he was more fun sober.

At this point, she noticed that she had forgotten her purse. This would be infuriating if it weren't so oddly hilarious. She started back, singing softly.

She was halfway through the song, and really not paying much attention to her surroundings, when something hit her hard and knocked her to the ground. Sitting up, she was startled to see Yitzhak on the sidewalk a couple of feet away. He had run right into her, and she was briefly angry. "Damn it, watch where the fuck you're going! You've ruined my dress!" Then she realized that he had apparently moved past staring at the motel ceiling like a zombie and come looking for her. Maybe he wanted to do something fun, now.

Yitzhak sat up. "Hedwig! Come on, we have to go back!" He got up and extended a hand to her, and she took it and stood up, too. Surprisingly, her dress wasn't torn. She'd have to have it cleaned, though.

She allowed him to hurry her back to the motel, using the time to look him over. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"No time! Please, Hedwig, we have to hurry! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

He didn't answer, just pulled her wrist in an attempt to make her walk faster. They were approaching the parking lot already, for they had only been a couple of blocks away. Becoming annoyed again, she jerked her wrist away. There was blood on her sleeve. Now the dress _was_ ruined. That would never come out.

As soon as they were in the room, Yitzhak shut the door, locked it, and put the security chain on. Then he turned to Hedwig. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! What's the matter with you?" Then she realized what was going on. So this was what he was like when he was high.

His palms were scraped up from the fall, and he had left a trail of bloody footprints across the carpet. Now he sat there looking at his hands, or maybe the floor. Hedwig got up and he grabbed her sleeve again. She slapped his hand away, even though the dress was a lost cause. Like her. Like him. Like this whole relationship.

"Sorry", he said quietly. "Just- don't go, okay? They'll find you, and no one will stop them. I'll leave, if you want. Just please stay here."

"Don't move. I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth. Handing it to him, she said, "You shouldn't go out without shoes. I don't have any peroxide."

She walked over to the window and stared out at the parking lot. "Look at us", she mused quietly to herself. "We don't even get high the same way." She turned back to her husband. "Do you think we're met for each other, Yitzhak?"

"No," he answered, miserably. "You deserve better."

Surprised and touched, she returned to sit next to him again. "Lie down, go to sleep," she said gently. "Things will be better in the morning."

Late into the night, she thought about his reply to her question. _You deserve better._ She watched him as he slept, curled up as far over on his side of the bed as he could get without falling out. "I was going to say the same thing to you," she whispered.


End file.
